Espacio para Mejorar con los Casagrande
11 de junio de 2019 9 de agosto de 2019 24 de septiembre de 2019 |código = 402b |audiencia = 0.68 milones |escrito = Sammie Crowley |dirigido = Kyle Marshall |storyboard = Jordan Koch |anterior = Consumo de Energía con los Casagrande |siguiente = Modelo a Seguir con los Casagrande }}Espacio para Mejorar con los Casagrande (Room for Improvement with the Casagrandes '''en E.U.A, '''Reforma Mental con los Casagrande en España) es el cuarto episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de la serie, el número 160 en general y el cuarto episodio del arco argumental de los Casagrande. Sinopsis Desesperadas por encontrar un lugar en su propio edificio, Ronnie Anne y Sid encuentran una habitación oculta en el área de lavandería y tratan de mantenerlo en secreto al resto de los inquilinos. Trama En su habitación Ronnie Anne y Sid intentan copiar los movimientos de baile de su banda favorita de K-pop Twelve is Midnight. Mientras bailan, los dos miembros de la familia de Ronnie Anne siguen interrumpiéndolos. Cuando Sid les sugiere que vayan a su habitación, siguen siendo interrumpidos por la hermana menor de Sid, Adelaide, que quiere que alguien juegue con ella. Necesitando otro lugar para pasar el rato, intentan diferentes partes del apartamento, como el techo o el pasillo, pero están ocupados por los otros inquilinos del apartamento. Bajando hasta el sótano del lavadero, las dos se dan cuenta de que no está ocupado. Mientras mira alrededor, Ronnie Anne descubre una habitación secreta detrás de una de las máquinas y ella y Sid se dan cuenta de que pueden usar esto como su escondite secreto. Con esto en mente, Ronnie Anne y Sid intentan traer algunas de sus pertenencias para colocarlas en la habitación secreta. Sin embargo, continúan chocando con sus respectivos miembros de la familia, obligándoles a inventar falsas excusas en cuanto a lo que están haciendo con ellos. Con su habitación secreta totalmente decorada, las dos dicen que tienen cosas que hacer, por lo que tendrán que salir más tarde. Mientras Ronnie Anne trabaja en el mercado y Sid juega con Adelaide en el parque, los diferentes inquilinos del apartamento llegan y se disculpan si se interponen en el camino para salir y dicen que si los dos quieren pasar el rato en el apartamento, pueden Simplemente pregúntales y se irán. Algún tiempo después, Ronnie Anne y Sid llegan a su habitación secreta, pero mientras bailan, los dos admiten que se sienten mal, dicen que están siendo egoístas por mantener la habitación en secreto y deciden contarles a todos sobre esta habitación. Más tarde, el conocimiento de la habitación secreta está alrededor y Ronnie Anne y Sid están dejando que los inquilinos lo usen para sus intereses personales por un corto período de tiempo. Personajes Principales * Ronnie Anne * Sid Secundarios * Bobby * Carlos Casagrande * Carlitos Casagrande * María Casagrande * Rosa Casagrande * Héctor Casagrande * Adeliade * Becca * Sra. Kernichy * Sr. Nakamura * Cory * Georgia Curiosidades * Este episodio tiene el antirecord de ser episodio menos visto de la serie * Según Sammie Crowley, los inquilinos presentados en este episodio recibieron el nombre de algunos de sus amigos. * Este episodio tiene una premisa similar al episodio de la temporada 3 "Sueños de Tuberías", ya que ambos episodios involucran a dos personas que tienen una habitación secreta para ellos y se aseguran de mantenerla oculta. * Aparte del cortometraje israelí "Clyde and His Dads", este es el primer episodio en el que no aparece ningún miembro de la familia Loud. * En este episodio se revela que a Ronnie Anne y Sid les gusta el K-pop y que su banda favorita se llama Twelve is Midnight. * Este episodio revela que Sergio tiene el hábito de tomar la tarjeta de crédito de alguien para que pueda comprar las cosas que ve en la televisión. Hasta ahora, compró una prensa de panini debido a esto. * La consola de juegos con la que Cory estaba jugando era la Super-Snap 95, que se vio por primera vez en el episodio "Chicos Jugadores". * Según Héctor, él tiene un kit de costura. Referencias Culturales * El título de este episodio es una frase que significa que algo no es perfecto y debe mejorarse. * Como señala Carlos, al miembro más joven de una banda de K-pop se lo conoce como Maknae. Chistes Recurrentes * Ronnie Anne y Sid intentando encontrar un lugar para bailar, solo para ser interrumpidas por sus respectivos familiares u otros inquilinos del apartamento. * Ronnie Anne y Sid bajando objetos suyos a la habitación poniendoles a sus familiares excusas falsas. * Los inquilinos diciendole a Ronnie Anne y Sid que pueden usar la parte del apartamento en la que estaban cuando quisieran. en:Room for Improvement with the Casagrandes fr:Les Casagrandes, la bonne place id:Room for Improvement with the Casagrandes Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cuarta Temporada